Hurricane Peyton 2019 Wiki
Hurricane Peyton | Meteorological History On October 2, 2019, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) began monitoring a tropical wave that was moving northwest ward in the Caribbean Sea. The tropical wave was continued to hover over the area of the Cancun, Mexico area before heading back into the Caribbean Sea late on October 2. Around 01:00 UTC on October 3, showers and thunderstorms became better organized as the wave continued moving over the warm waters of the Caribbean. Around 08:30 UTC, the system developed into a tropical depression and was named 16L. 6 hours later, the depression intensified further and became a Tropical Storm and was given the name Peyton. As wind shear prevented the storm from intensifying any further, the warm sea surface temperatures were preventing the storm from weakening. Around 00:00 UTC the following day, Tropical Storm Peyton rapidly intensified and became Hurricane Peyton, a category 1 hurricane with winds of 78 mph and a pressure of 999 mb. The nascent storm kept developing and strengthening as the storm developed upper-level pole-ward outflow. Around 12:00 UTC, the Hurricane Peyton began the first of three of his eye-wall replacement cycles which downgraded Hurricane Peyton into a high-end Tropical Storm as it approached the western tip of Cuba, closest to Havana and Santa Clara. Peyton completed his first eye-wall replacement cycle 11 hours later, and started to explosively intensify, going from a Tropical Storm to a Category 3 hurricane in just 13 hours. As the storm passed over Cuba, it then went to threat the southern tip of Florida around the Miami area before heading westward. At 15:30 UTC on October 5, Peyton underwent his second eye-wall replacement cycle right before landfall in Cudjoe Key, Florida and Marco Island, Florida as a low-end category 3 storm, with winds of 115 mph and a pressure of 971 mb. Peyton completed his eye-wall replacement cycle around 06:00 UTC on October 6 and moved west for a possible threat to Texas. On October 6, Peyton moved over the warm waters of the gulf and started to rapidly intensify and go to a category 3 storm with winds of 130 mph. Around 23:00 UTC on October 6, Peyton underwent his third and final eyewall replacement cycle that was the shortest of the three, but weakened Peyton the most. Peyton completed the eye-wall replacement cyclone around 08:00 UTC on October 7 as a Category 2 hurricane with winds of 105 mph. The cyclone became to rapidly intensify once again, becoming a category 4 storm around 18:00 UTC with winds of 140 mph. As Hurricane Peyton continued to move over the Gulf, it began to speed up and move at around 10 mph as it was about 250 miles away from Texas. On October 8 around 02:00 UTC, Hurricane Peyton obtained category 5 hurricane status with winds of 160 mph, and a pressure of 925 mb. As Hurricane Peyton began to slow down to 6 mph, only 40 miles away from landfall, Hurricane Peyton reached peak intensity at 172 mph and a pressure of 904 mb. The cyclone made landfall in Houston, Texas moving northwest ward at 5 mph around 07:30 UTC with winds of 165 mph at landfall, the strongest hurricane that has ever made landfall on the continental U.S. since record keeping began. Peyton's wind field continued increasing as hurricane-force winds spanning over 90 mi (144 km) and fale-force winds of 278 mi. Once Peyton moved Island, it began to accelerate over to the northeastern area for a possible threat to Louisiana. As Peyton attempts to make landfall in Jackson, Mississippi on October 9 at 00:00 UTC, wind shear began to collide with the storm as the storm rapidly weakened into a category 1 hurricane with winds of 82 mph and a pressure of 978 mb. The system finally weakened into Tropical Storm Peyton around October 9 at 14:30 UTC, while acquiring some extratropical characteristics. At 05:00 UTC on October 10, Peyton degenerated to a remnant low just as it moved over Memphis, Tennessee, as most of the deep convection had diminished. The remnants persisted for another 8 hours or so before dissipating over Knoxville, Tennessee on October 10, at 15:00 UTC. Category:Browse